Seek Me
by d0ct0rwh0l0ckf4n
Summary: This is a one shot from an old role play of mine. Set during doomsday. AU. Features OC death. Please R&R!


This is just a little oneshot AU from a very old roleplay of mine. It's been stuck in my head for who-knows how long and I just wanna get it out. I WILL NOT be writing anymore of this any time soon. If i do it won't be on this story.

It's the kind of thing that's not meant to be continued.

I claim no ownership to anything related to Doctor who, and that includes Time Lords/Ladies, Rose Tyler, The Void, Daleks Cybermen, The Doctor or anything else that Doctor Who belongs too.

However, I DO own my Time Lady OC and everything affiliated with her. She is my property and she is original in every way.

"Offline." The overhead voice announced as the lever started to go down, slowing the speed that the Daleks and Cybermen where being sucked into the Void. Rose reached over from the manga clamp to fix it up, when a. Girl appeared in a small flash of light. She looked dazed for a moment before her eyes locked with Rose. "Don't you let go Rose." She told her, voice soft, but not to be argued with.

The Doctor watched on in fascination as the girl pushed the lever up again. Because she didn't have Void stuff on her, she wasn't being pulled in.

"Online and locked." The voice announced again as the flow of the enemies went through the Void once again. The Void closed as the Doctor ran over to check on Rose. "You okay?" He asked, brushing Rose's blonde hair from her face. She nodded. The Doctor turned to the girl, she wasn't looking very well, her eyes were partly closed and she was shaking. The Doctor took a small step towards her. "Thank you." He told her softly, reaching out a hand to help her stand properly.

Though, before he could make contact with her, her form wavered. Glitched would be a good term. The Doctor' eyes widened in fascination, before slowly growing bigger in realisation. This girl was being affected by a paradox - and a serious one at that. She glitched again, and her eyes fluttered to a close. The Doctor's eyes widened slightly and he caught her as she collapsed, she glitched again in his arms. "Hey," his voice was soft as he cooed at her, her clouded blue eyes barely met his and in that moment, he realised that she was blind, he shook his head slightly, curious at how she knew who Rose was without actually seeing her. "It's okay." He murmured, a deep from on his face, his eyebrows knitted together in worry as her form glitched again, this time more violently.

"Necklace." She murmured to him, voice hardly noticeable, "look at it." Frowning, the Doctor ran his fingers along the chain and brought the small fob watch to rest in his hand. The Gallifreyan engraving clearly read Seeker. He had made it for her, so many years ago now.

"Auri?" He questioned quietly, almost unconsciously slipping in Gallifreyan "What have you down now you stupid girl?" He sounded upset, knowing what she had already done. "You've changed something?" He asked, glancing at Rose, before turning back to the young woman in his arms. "You've saved Rose." He murmured in realisation.

Rose looked on worriedly at the Doctor and the young woman. He seemed so… Distraught. Her short chuckle was cut off as she glitched again Rose frowned as the Doctor once again spoke in an language unknown to her.

It hit Rose with sudden realisation that his young woman was a Time Lord. She was once of the Doctor's kind. Biting her lip, Rose waited for a response _- m-maybe she was an old companion who knew his language o-or maybe she was another kind of alien that knew Gallifreyan?_ Rose realised that she was fishing for excuses, if this woman was a Time Lord... would the Doctor still look at her the same way?

He heart dropped when the woman responded, Rose could hear her choking slightly on a cough. With a frown, she took another step towards the Doctor and this mystery girl, her eyes widening at how pale she was, the colour reached out fro her parted lips and it was making it's way dont her already pale arms

The girl's eyes blinked at the Doctor a few times before they closed again, she whispered a few words to him, once again in a language that Rose did not understand. But the look that was on The Doctor's face, Rose guessed that it had been a good bye.

Her eyes fluttered slightly again and they opened and met Rose with an intense stare "Look after him, please." She spoke in English, her voice wavered slightly as her form glitched again. "Don't ever let him go." Rose nodded, unsure on how to respond.

Her eyes fluttered closed again and her head lolled against the Doctor's arm. He spoke to her again, in Gallifreyan, again, shaking her slightly, Rose noted to herself that it sounded like she was begging. His voice rose slightly in panic as he shook her again, repeating the words that Rose couldn't understand. "Please." he added after a lengthened silence. "Don't leave me again."

With a frown, she moved over to the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder. He face her and her eyes widened. He was crying, tears ran down his cheeks and his dark, aged eyes looked so lost - the worst Rose had ever seen him. "Who is she Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, squeezing his shoulder as she tried to be comforting. His head dropped to the body again.

The Doctor was silent for what seemed like hours. He finally sighed, turning his head back towards Rose. "She's my wife." He replied softly. "The only other person in the world that mattered."

Rose flinched at his words. She knew that he meant it when talking about one of his own. "What are you going to do now?" She asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

The Doctor gave Rose a long look. "I'm going to find her and I'm going to save her from this." He stood abruptly, picking up the Time Lord easily. He brushed past Rose without giving her a second glance.

Biting her lip slightly, Rose hurried after the Doctor.


End file.
